Einsamkeit und Bitterkeit
by Kirilein
Summary: Was geschieht, wenn der Wolf in Remus das erste Mal allein in einer Vollmond Nacht ist, da sowohl Sirius als auch Peter und James ihn verlassen haben?


** Disclaimer: ** Alles J.K. Rowling, mir nix... damit mach ich kein Geld, auch wenn ich's bitter nötig hätte

** Rating:** G würde ich sagen

Langsam, und mit sehr müde wirkenden Schritten, ging Remus auf das Haus zu, ein Haus, das vor wenigen Stunden noch sein Heim gewesen war.  
Doch jetzt, wo dies alles geschehen war, konnte er dort nicht mehr bleiben. Nicht jetzt, wo sein Freund, der ihn damals aufgenommen hatte, als seine Eltern starben und er keine eigene Bleibe bekommen konnte, diese Verbrechen begangen hatte und nun auf der Flucht war.  
Aber Dumbledore, der ihn vor gut einer halben Stunde informiert hatte, was passiert war, dass James und Lily tot waren und dass Sirius auf offener Straße all diese Menschen und auch Peter umgebracht hatte, der hatte ihn davon überzeugen können, hier zubleiben. Oh, wenn er diesen Black erwischen würde, dann würde er für nichts mehr garantieren können...

Dabei hatte er eigentlich Peter verdächtigt der Spion zu sein, welcher die Geheimnisse an Voldemort weitergab und nicht Sirius, der allerdings selber einige Geheimnisse für sich behalten und ihm nichts erzählt hatte.  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann hatte sein Freund – oh wie hasste er es, als FREUND von ihm zu sprechen – sich schon eine ganze Zeit lang ihm gegenüber seltsam benommen. Bis dahin hatte Remus eigentlich gedacht, dass Sirius ihn selber für den Verräter gehalten hatte, denn er druckste immer mehr herum und erzählte ihm kaum noch etwas.

Mit flauem Gefühl im Magen betrat er das Haus und blickte sich um. Nirgendwo war ein Anzeichen dessen zu erkennen, dass hier jemand lebte, der ein Anhänger Voldemorts war. Nein, hier waren keine schwarzmagischen Artefakte, nur einzelne Bücher über dunkle Magie und deren Abwehr, aber die gehörten ihm und nicht Sirius. Seufzend blickte Remus an die Wand ihres gemeinsamen Esszimmers, wo der Mondkalender hing.  
Heute Nacht war Vollmond...  
Er wusste nicht, wie Moony reagieren würde, wenn dieser allein war. Das erste Mal, seit seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts, wo James, Peter und Sirius es geschafft hatten, Animagi zu werden und ihm von dort an jede Vollmondnacht Gesellschaft leisteten. Durch sein kleines Rudel war der Wolf in ihm zur Ruhe gekommen und er musste sich nicht jedes Mal völlig zerbeißen, aus Wut, aus Einsamkeit... aus Resignation. Was sollte jetzt passieren?  
Moony würde spüren, was in ihm vorging, der Wolf merkte immer, wenn etwas nicht stimmte und er würde Remus spüren lassen, was in IHM vorging, wenn er merkte, dass sein Rudel ihn verlassen hatte.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen blickte Remus zu der kleinen Kammer, die von ihm und Sirius mit mehreren starken Zaubern belegt worden war, dort drinnen hatte er immer die Verwandlung vollzogen, wenn James und Peter nicht zugegen sein konnten und er mit Sirius allein gewesen war. Dann war er mit Padfoot allein in diesem Raum gewesen. Der Hund hatte ihn begleitet und war auch bei seiner Verwandlung dabei gewesen, hatte ihm Kraft gegeben diese durchzustehen. Er wusste es nicht.  
Er wusste nicht, wie er diese Nacht überstehen sollte, jetzt wo er völlig allein und sein ehemaliger Freund auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium und den Auroren war. So verbrachte Remus den Tag in Grübeleien versunken und ehe er sich versah, war es schon später Nachmittag, so dass er sich in die Kammer zurückziehen musste. Allein...  
Seufzend ging er zuerst in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sich seine ältesten und verschlissensten Sachen anzog, ein Buch aus dem Regal über dem Bett in die Hand nahm und schließlich hinunter in besagte Kammer ging. Dort schloss er sich mithilfe eines Zaubers ein und setzte sich auf die zerkratzte Matratze, die sie dort deponiert hatten. Fenster hatte der Raum genauso wenig wie weitere Möbelstücke, denn diese wären nur zu Kleinholz verarbeitet worden, wenn der Wolf durchbrach.  
Er würde es mitbekommen, wenn die Verwandlung beginnen würde und dann konnte er das Buch, was sich mit Wölfen beschäftigte, noch immer unter die Matratze legen, damit es keinen Schaden nahm.

So brach die Dämmerung herein und der Mond ging auf, was sich in Remus Gemüt wiederspiegelte. Er wurde zusehends nervöser und auch sein Gehör verbesserte sich noch mehr, als es sowieso schon perfekt war. Seufzend packte er das Buch weg und wartete auf das Unvermeidbare, was einfach kommen musste.  
Es begann langsam.  
Ein Zittern durchzog seinen Körper, welcher sich nach und nach mit immer mehr honigfarbenem Fell überzog und seine Augen, das wusste er, nahmen ein kaltes Raubtiergelb an.  
Als nächstes kamen die Schmerzen...  
Seine Konturen veränderten sich. Knochen brachen, wuchsen und ordneten sich neu an, formten den Wolfskörper. Im selben Augenblick begann auch der Kampf auf der geistigen Ebene: Menschliches Bewusstsein gegen Raubtierinstinkte und die Wolfspräsenz, denn Moony bahnte sich immer mehr seinen Weg an die Oberfläche. Remus schrie vor Schmerz auf, aber seine Stimmlage veränderte sich und bald wurde aus den Schreien nur noch ein heiseres Knurren und als die Verwandlung sich dem Ende zuneigte, entlockte er seiner Kehle ein langgezogenes Jaulen.

Der Wolf stand schließlich in seiner vollen Pracht in der kleinen Kammer und blickte sich einen Moment lang orientierungslos um.  
Da fehlte etwas...  
Dass der Hirsch und die Ratte ab und zu fehlten, daran hatte er sich gewöhnt, aber der Hund war eigentlich immer da. Moony schnüffelte, es roch nach dem Hund, aber Padfoot war nicht anwesend. Frustriert und hoffend stieß er einen Klagelaut aus, doch sein Heulen wurde nicht erwidert.  
Er war allein hier.  
Missmutig zerbiss und zerkratzte er erst die Matratze, dann sich selber, besonders, als er schließlich die Präsenz seines menschlichen Bewahrers Remus Lupin spürte, der wegen irgend etwas in tiefer Melancholie gefangen war.  
Was war hier los?  
Moony schüttelte sich und die lästige menschliche Präsenz in seinem Inneren fiel von ihm ab, aber nicht das Gefühl, dass dieses Menschlein hatte.  
Einsamkeit, er war verlassen worden, genau wie Moony selbst.  
Der Wolf jaulte wieder und erkannte, dass er hier allein war. Prongs, Padfoot und Wormtail würden nicht mehr kommen, er konnte es spüren.  
Sie hatten ihn allein gelassen, ihn und auch seinen Träger Remus Lupin. Der Wolf merkte, wie sehr sein Bewahrer unter dieser Trennung litt und er fiepte wie ein Welpe. Er musste allein diese Nacht überstehen und das würde er ihnen nie verzeihen, wenn sie doch wiederkommen würden. Falls sie jemals wiederkommen würden.  
Abermals zerbiss er sich, bis ihm die Kondition ausging und er nur noch ruhelos durch die Kammer streifte, um dort an Tür und Wänden zu kratzen. Er wollte raus... er wollte raus und irgendetwas erlegen und wenn es nur ein kleines Kaninchen war. Doch er kam nicht hinaus. Resignierend ließ Moony sich auf der zerfetzten Matratze nieder und schloss fiepend die Augen. Er würde schlafen und dann würden sie wieder da sein, er war sich da ganz sicher.

Als die Rückverwandlung einsetzte, erwachte der Wolf wieder und musste zu seinem Schrecken sehen, dass er noch immer allein war. Padfoot war nicht hier und er würde nicht mehr kommen, dessen war er sich nun wirklich sicher.  
Sie hatten ihn allein gelassen... einfach so.  
Der Wolf jaulte und knurrte, er zerbiss sich erneut, um so den Verlust seines Rudels zu verkraften, aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht.  
Büschelweise riss er sich das Fell aus, aber es nützte nichts, der körperliche Schmerz konnte den seelischen Schmerz nicht übertünchen. Nach und nach kämpfte sich auch das menschliche Bewusstsein des Remus Lupin wieder an die Oberfläche und drängte den Wolf zurück, aber das machte es nur noch schlimmer.  
Der Wolf betrauerte den Verlust seines Rudel, der Mensch den seiner Freunde.   
Nach Abschluss der Verwandlung kniete ein völlig zerschundener junger Mann am Boden und keuchte schwer. Sein Körper war von Biss – und Kratzspuren übersäht und er schleppte sich mit Mühe zu seinem zerfetzten Lager, worauf er sich fallen ließ. Alles schmerzte ihn und wenn er sich umsah, erkannte er, dass der Wolf gewütet haben musste. Ja, auch Moony litt unter diesem Verlust.  
Sirius hatte, wie auch James und Peter, versprochen, ihn niemals zur Vollmondnacht allein zu lassen und nun hatte er sie alle verraten und sein Versprechen gebrochen.   
Remus lauschte seinem Atem, wie er sich langsam beruhigte und durchbrach schließlich diese schwer lastende Stille mit einem leisen Flüstern.

„Ich hasse dich, Sirius Black..."


End file.
